This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved connector block for relatively small numbers of subscriber pairs adapted to be installed in locations other than mainframe or other central office areas. Typical of such locations are buildings having PBX installations, data transmission lines and the like. In such locations it is common to use blocks the dimensions of which correspond to the Type 66 Western Electric block, which services up to one hundred subscriber pairs.
In this construction, the block is usually wired on location in such manner that it may be thereafter manually pressed into position upon a previously installed cradle, the cradle, in turn, being mounted upon a wall or other vertical supporting surface.
Prior art blanks of the cradle-mounted type are in relative widespread use and more recent models offer the advantages of quick clip connectors which are exposed in a forward direction to permit not only rapid conductor engagement, but the advantage of using the exposed ends of the quick clip connectors for installation of protector devices as well. In installations of this type, the block is fitted relatively closely into the cradle, so that connections on the rear of the block are normally not feasible.